Tales of 13: Beauty and the Beast
by Finn D. Fish
Summary: A re-adaption of the classic French tale from a modern day view Victoria Bell is a high-school student caught in a series of strange events. Her family is now in debt and given a chance. But the price? She has to live with a Beast...UPDATED 7/1


_Beauty and the Beast_

Wesley looked at his watch…His flight back home was due soon- he had missed it…The building it just…burned….He owed so much money! He had so much money kept there…and he was going to use it to pay back his debts! How was he to get home?! He used to be so wealthy…But that had all been lost in these pitfalls…I drove slowly down the road…remembering my promises to my two daughters.

_"Oh daddy! When you get the money- will you get me a Gucci hand bag? And maybe a new outfit too? Oh daddy could you buy me a cocktail dress!" _Those were the things his elder daughter had asked for…being always a bit spoiled. She wanted many things.

However it was her younger sister who had been more grounded, Victoria. Victoria's request was actually simple- _"Could you maybe bring me some flowers? Get Lucy some of the things she wants and I'll just take maybe some roses? They'd look good on my desk!" _Wesley sighed…It seemed he wouldn't be getting either of his girls the things they had asked for… Not even the roses Victoria had asked for…

It was then that he saw them. They were bright in color as the sun played off of collected dew. There in the backyard garden of an old Victorian home on this lonely road was a garden of roses…

Wesley pulled over along the curb to get a better look at the delicate bright red flowers. They would be perfect! Just the fitting thing for Victoria…There was no car in sight- he would only have to jump the fence to get to them and be on his merry way. Besides, would the owner miss a single rose? He would clip only one…It wasn't like they were counted- or that some roses didn't fall from the brush!

Wesley gingerly closed the car door and locked it behind him… His mission then began. He successfully pulled himself over the fence that surrounded the premises and fell on the other side. He stood and wiped his suit and his target was successfully in sight… He approached them and whipped out his pocket-knife to clip off a rose…

Wesley then heard the slam of a car door not too far off in the distance…In fact- it was in front of this very house! Wesley peered around the corner to see if it was maybe the house's owner…

Wesley only had enough time to gulp down the lump in his throat before he was spotted…

"Hey- you!" a voice that rolled like thunder called out from the opening car door. Through the tinted windows of the car Wesley couldn't see him- but he could see a massive foot mounted on a large leg. He didn't want to see who the voice belonged to lest that big foot come down on his head with momentum from that large leg… Wesley rain towards the roses- stamping upon flower beds as he went. He could even feel himself knocking over other things as he stumbled towards the roses with knife in hand.

He began to cut away at the head of a red rose which proved to be a tough task. And as he held it in his hand he shoved it in his pocket and began to bolt towards the back. But that's when he realized a horrible impediment- his car was out front!

Wesley turned himself around- but only found himself staring down a giant whom stood in his way in front of the gate.

The giant's voice boomed, "What are you doing in my yard?! You sir, don't know what kind of trouble you're in…" Wesley went into a panic. This beastie man was all that stood between him and freedom! He had but one chance!

Wesley made a dash towards the gate- ready to jump and pole-vault his way with his legs across the fence and make a dash towards his car. But the monster was clever and moved as well- stepping closer to demonstrate he would catch Wesley! Wesley scrambled- knocking over all in his path as he tried to hook around. It was then in desperate attempt Wesley scanned for another means of escape besides the fence. Wesley's eyes only happened upon a screen door leading to a basement it seemed… He could run through the house, get to his car, and speed away! Lest of course, Wesley wanted to risk being killed by this monster thing!

The behemoth was slower this time and didn't foresee Wesley's charge for the door in the other direction. It took a moment for him to bolt towards him instead of waiting for Wesley to be stupid enough to run into him.

"Face me like a man!" the behemoth called after Wesley as he shook the screen door. It was locked. So instead Wesley pulled his knife and slashed a large section of the netting and slipped his way through. However due to the clumsiness of his rush he fell back and began to tumble down the stairs into the cellar.

Wesley heard a crack and a sharp pain shot through his leg like wildfire! He had broken something in his leg….or maybe just sprained it! Wesley tried to get up and stand but to no avail- he collapsed from the sheer pain of it…

Wesley heard the tremor of the creaking stairs as heavy footsteps descended into the basement…The beast was coming in after him! Wesley dragged himself upon the ground in attempt to get away and hide himself…But the brute made it down faster and began to trudge towards Wesley…

"Please! Please don't kill me sir! Please find it in your heart to spare me! Please just let me go!" Wesley cried in desperation

The swine chuckled, "Let you go? Let you go?! Why should I let you go? You broke into my yard, destroyed my property, broke into my house- and you expect me to let you go? Sir, you could maybe face prison for this, especially on account you were carrying a knife! Were you planning on robbing me? Or assaulting me?"

"No, no!" Wesley pleaded, "I merely wanted to take a rose! I was just going to take a single one and leave! Surely you wouldn't miss a single rose!"

"That's no excuse for what you've done! You should pay me back every cent for what damage you've done and I'll consider letting you go…"

"Oh but sir- I haven't the money to buy even a single rose! Surely a man such as you could forgive such an offense, just once? On account of my being just a foolish old man, please would you spare me?"

The beast reared his ugly head and let out another laugh that boiled Wesley's blood, "Then maybe you could work off your debt… To me and to all people! I could take care of your bills, and you shall work for me for the rest of your days…"

"But sir-" Wesley was about to plead a little further…But a beep came onto his cell phone.

"Daddy? Daddy, are you there? Your plane touched down but…you're not on it. Are you alright?" it was clearly a woman's voice….Pealing like soft singing bells on a gentle spring breeze. Her voice brought a smile upon the cretin's face.

"Who is that girl calling you? Your daughter?" the creature questioned.

Wesley ignored the fiend and dug into his pocket for his phone, "Victoria? Sweet heart- I-I'm sorry…I-I m-missed my flight…Daddy's…busy. C-can I call you back later?"

The cretin nodded in pleasure, "So she is your daughter… Hmmm…Victoria…that's surely a beautiful name…Could…maybe tell me a little bit about her?"

"Daddy? You sound shaky, are you okay? What exactly do you mean by 'busy'?" though she spoke, it was Victoria's calls that were ignored as the monster's question peaked the interests of Wesley…Maybe if he could appeal to the beast for sympathy with the description of his loving daughter he could earn freedom…

"Oh yes she is my daughter!" Wesley started, "And indeed Victoria is a beautiful name- and it fits well for a beautiful girl! I came out here for an opportunity for money and she had asked for me to bring her roses while her sister asked for expensive luxuries…I didn't want to disappoint my sweet girl! She's very smart- an honor-roll student in her senior year in high-school! She's getting older, but she is still my baby girl… Such a sweet and kind heart! Would you like to see a picture of her? Do you want to see why I am so frantic to get home?"

The being nodded, "Yes…could you?"

Wesley scrambled to rustle through his phone and clicked away at the buttons until he arrived to scroll through pictures upon it. Soon shining upon the screen was a picture of Victoria that he flashed towards the animal.

The beast was taken aback a moment as he examined the girl upon the screen. She had peach skin with rose lips and eyes of the oceans blue with green flecks. Her hair fell in tendrils of natural sort of maroon to frame a heart shaped face with a perfect smile… "She is quite…lovely."

The swine regained his composure, "Sir, I have a new proposition for you… I will let you go- but your daughter must take your place. If you refuse- I will turn you in to the police."

Wesley's eyes grew wide in disbelief at what the cretin was proposing. "No- no, no! You can't do that! My baby….you can't take her from me! She'll be leaving for college next year and I want all the time I can get with her! And can you even do such a thing?! I'll work! Please- I'll work!"

But the beast crossed his arms and shook his head, "No. Your daughter will come and live with me for the duration of a minimal sentence for breaking and entering- about two to ten years. So I think fairly she should stay here for the duration of her high-school and maybe college education. I will pay off your debts, and I will pay for Victoria's expenses. Or you could be in debt and spend two or more years in prison…Which sounds better?"

Wesley stared down at the ground… In the back of his mind- he knew this cretin was right. "B-but sir…" he interjected, "I don't even know you or your name! I would be a terrible father if I left my daughter with you!"

"I assure you, I am trustworthy man. If it is my name you're after- it is Heinreich Beast. And upon my name I swear if I ever so raise a hand against her she is free from me forever! But you in jail that is an uncertainty…so- do we have a deal?"

It took quite long to convince Wesley- but he eventually was won over by the beast Heinreich's ideas and smooth words. Though ugly he proved well enough to be smart…and maybe- this would be good for his daughters. Heinreich would pay for Wesley's ticket home and Victoria's ticket there. He would pay off the debt, and he would pay all of Victoria's bills. He had even paid to get Wesley too a doctor for his fractured leg…

However the sadness in this was that Wesley couldn't bring himself to call his daughter back until he was there awaiting the plane. He called her then and let her know is flight and that he was finally coming home. However the strange thing was that he told her to back her things as well when she came…She was going away for awhile.

"I don't understand, father," Victoria would say, "where am I going?"

Wesley sighed, "You'll be staying with a...man. You'll like it. He has a garden with pretty flowers, and books, and he has money to buy you nice things. You'll be okay…And if he does anything to you- you call Daddy and he'll come to bring you straight home!"

"I still don't understand- why?" Victoria bemused.

"He is a man who has offered to make all of our trouble's disappear, Victoria. And all that has to be done- is you have to stay with him for a while. But if you don't want to-"

"It's okay dad, I'll stay."

"Are you sure, Victoria?"

"Yeah…I'm sure. I'll back up some of my stuff and I'll take the van out to the air port. I already have a ticket and everything?"

"Yes, everything is in order. See you soon, baby." Wesley quickly hung up.

Victoria was left to mumble to herself, "Yeah dad…See you soon…"

Wesley had told his child, Victoria, over the phone about the buildings unexpected fate. They credited it mostly to a kitchen fire that took the stock-building down and their chances of paying everything off away along with it. He didn't explain how- but he told her he had met a young lad that was an heir to a big business whom had a lot of money to his name that in kindness offered to pay off their debt and for her education. Wesley even preached on how he broke his leg and how this kind man, Heinreich Beast, had paid to get him medical attention. She supposed he was someone that he knew sometime before or some big businessman looking for a charity case for publicity- but she would do this for the sake of her family. Her father had assured her that- 'Baby girl, if he ever does a thing to make you uncomfortable, just call Daddy and he'll take you right back on home'- so she felt at least felt a little more secure. She had faith in her father- but she had trouble in faith with this odd man she heard nothing for. Victoria's father had told her nearly nothing about him besides that he had money, a big house, and a lovely garden.

Victoria sat upon her bed and looked at her now-open suit case lying before her. She didn't even know how long she was staying! However the words 'pay for your education there' told her that she would be staying there for awhile. But how long was that? Her father told her he had money and to not worry much- so should she pack light? Only the essential things she really wanted with her? With such a short notice- she figured that was so. She approached her closet as Lucy came through the door; bleach-blond-tan-salon Lucy chomping away at a piece of gum.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucy interrupted, her green eyes rolling.

Victoria did not turn around as she responded, "Dad told me to pack- apparently I'm staying somewhere else for a little while. I guess some guy who needs a poor looking publicity doll."

"With your tragic wardrobe I can see why he picked you," Lucy jerked, "but how long will you be gone?"

"I guess 'til the end of the school year at least," Victoria bemused.

"For that long? You can't go then! You can't leave me here with just dad!"

"I'm sure you could go out with your friends."

"Seriously? Can't we all just go out there?" Lucy moaned.

"Ask dad when he gets home later today."

"You're leaving today?!"

Victoria sighed, "I guess so- that's what dad said. My tickets already paid for even."

"That's whack."

"Thank you for bringing that to my attention," Victoria closed.

"Whatever. Do you at least want some help packing? And picking a better outfit? You dress so plain for a girl so pretty. You want a make a good impression on the corporate tool, don't you?"

"I could really care less. And I think he'd want me to look shabby for him to strut around. Besides- I don't need those nice clothes. Are you sure you don't want them since they look so nice?"  
"Well I'm changing that. We're going to make you look nice even if it freakin' kills you! You should keep your nice clothes!"

Victoria rolled her eyes. It was inevitable now- she would be her sister's paper doll while she packed. Lucy already had begun to dig through Victoria's closet to find the most expensive or stylish pieces of clothing she could find into the suitcase.

"Leave enough room for some my books, would you?" Victoria winded.

Lucy took on a scolding mother's tone, "I'll leave enough room for some accessories, a brush, and a toothbrush- the necessities. Put your books in your duffle bag or something!"

"In my duffle bag?" Victoria looked as if Lucy suggested she place herself in the bag, "Books are meant to be taken care of! They'll just be thrown around in a duffel bag!"

"Well, I'm not putting your clothes in there to get all wrinkly. So, take it or leave it. I'm older, so I get the say."

Victoria sighed defeated, "Fine…" So she meandered herself over to her bookshelf- grabbing her checkerboard pattern bag on the way. She quietly began to pile books inside. The titles consisting of classic literature- like _The Phantom of the Opera_ poetry by Wordsworth, and several classic fairytales. Unorthodox people thought for such a pretty girl to be reading! Then again, the people in the city thought with her looks it was silly for her to worry about knowledge and books anyhow. It was a shame as her sister had said that she was so plain considering her angelic face she had been pleased with in this little village…

"Done!" Lucy called, already finishing packing clothes, accessories, and the deemed necessities for hygiene, "I also have a perfect outfit for you! Now try it on, then we'll back some of your other stuff in a box and see where it goes from there!"

Victoria turned around to glance at it, blinking in slight confusion.

What lay upon the bed was a red spaghetti strap sundress, a black tank-top, and black leggings ending at the knee with a flowery lace trim.

"I'm not going to a ball; I'm going on a plane."

"Well, you're going to look good on the plane." Thusly, obediently Victoria grabbed the clothes and changed in the bathroom- emerging to show her older sister. She looked good in the dress with the black bits underneath- and enough where as Lucy believed it kept a little more to Victoria's style.

"But there's one thing missing…" Lucy muttered. She glanced into the suitcase and grabbed a fake red-rose and pinned it into her hair as it was meant for- pulling back a bit of Victoria's bangs, "Perfect."

Amongst the airplanes- Victoria was spending a lot of her day. She had waited in the designated room for waiting for her father for an explanation for but a few minutes whilst hiding in a book and behind her luggage she was going to carry on. Though Wesley hadn't even stopped longer than to exchange farewells and give the ticket to Victoria before sending her on her way. When asked about the man she was to stay with, Wesley simply told Victoria that he was a nice enough man.

And then there was the flight itself! It was a bit….embarrassing. On account of her oddly dressy (for her, anyway) attire, she had been talked to by several people on the plane. She had just wanted to read a book on the way there! It wasn't a long flight- only an hour about from Kansas over to South Dakota, compared to a nine hour drive. Though with the chattering she wished her family had a second car so she could just drive here and had that solitude. But Victoria had to suppose company was good. But the company wasn't acting so well.

"Hey," a voice would interject at Victoria.

She would look up and respond, "Hello."

The male whom turned around to speak spoke again, "What's up?"

"I'm readying this great book! Well…I'm rereading it. It's called _The Beauty and the Beast_; it's a classic French story!" Victoria responded enthusiastically.

"Really? How about you put your book down and talk like a guy like me? We can maybe…discuss the romance of it or such?" the boy stated in a flirtatious tone.

The voice of a little girl interrupted, "But you told me _Beauty and the Beast _was gay, Tony! And that books are a waste of time!"

The male, Tony, turned around, "Shut up Samantha! I swear…"

And this was the gist of the flight for poor Victoria. People speaking to her saying that those books were a waste. Teenagers mainly saying she should do other things with her time… A few adults would say that however this made her a better woman- mature. But usually just parents who wanted their kids to be more studious it appeared to her. Though it was a little irksome, Victoria was kind and polite enough to indulge people and have conversations until there was a point to cease.

The hour of conversations and interrupted reading were long as the duffle bag sat upon her lap. She had hoped to finish more than a single chapter or two before reaching the lush green of South Dakota in the spring…But she couldn't complain. The plane touched down upon its due time and Victoria was to board off and find the man who would help her fetch her luggage and take her to his home. And she did just that.

Her first priority was getting her suitcase (since she already had her duffle bag) and then find this guy… He was supposed to have a big card with her name on it- so it couldn't be that hard. Her other things would arrive by mail in the box, and so things were all good. Quite frankly- she didn't want to haul such heavy luggage along on such a flight! With only her as a mover- it probably couldn't be done anyhow. And with taking coach instead of business class with the money leftover she had enough to mail these things fast enough for them to arrive about a few days later. Victoria felt her mind was growing off track now- everything was already set. She was here- so she had to focus on the now and persevere forward. No matter how comforting it was to think of those last moments home….

She approached the baggage carousel- already seeking her own bag out with her eyes. Victoria's would most likely be one of the only plastered with stickers of superheroes such as Batman, Superman, Spiderman, and the newly added (and her personal favorite) Deadpool. Things from her childhood and/or things that made her feel comfortable. As well as of course things that caught her eye and made it easy to find; she had already tracked her circling case down and quickened her pace. Successfully she seized upon the handle and dragged it onto the ground- pulling out the bar as to wheel it around as she searched for her new room mate…

And as a matter of fact- it hadn't taken her long to find he who held the card. The card itself was very ornate, thusly prominent. Think of it- a sea of people and a few white boards with names written in bold black upon them. It wouldn't be that hard to miss amongst these things the oddity that was a midnight blue science-project display sized panel with a name printed in silky cursive script in white upon a red rose in the background, especially if it was your own name printed on it!

Victoria swiftly approached the character that held the sign. And it was pretty much what she was expecting. A young looking, clean shaven man in a business suit. A handsome fellow this man was with a bright smile as she came into his line of sight, and she smiled back by compulsory.

"You must be Bell! Welcome to Dakota!" the man stated warmly, putting the board down and offering to shake her hand.

Victoria took it graciously, "It's a pleasure. You're Heinreich, right?"

"Oh, no- silly girl!" he chuckled, "I'll be driving you to 's home. I work for his family's company."

Victoria was a bit embarrassed with her blunder, "Oh… well- during the car ride- can you tell me a little about him? Can you maybe show me a picture of him?"

The gentleman took her suitcase and pulled it behind him, the card in his other hand and walked forth, ignoring her question.

"Um…sir?" she interjected as she grew closer.

He looked to her from the corner of his eye, "You'll see him soon. He doesn't live to far from here."

They were outside now; he loaded her suitcase into the trunk and offered to take her duffle bag as well. Victoria passed it along, asking her question as he took the bag in his arms, "Well can you please just tell me a little about him?"

Victoria's sat in the trunk- the male opened up the door to the passenger seat for her to get in, "He's a generous man."

"Can you tell me anymore?" Victoria slid into the car; the businessman did as well after her.

"Heinreich is a nice enough man, I assure you." The businessman started the car and began to drive.

"Can you give me a straight answer? Like- is he married? What's his hobbies? What does he look like?"

The businessman sounded as if he was stifling laughter as he answered, "He isn't married. He likes all kinds of things too; he appreciates beauty. For example- he made your calling-card. He painted the rose and your name on it; he was hoping you liked it. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I liked it. It was lovely- maybe I'll hang it in my room or such. But what about Heinreich himself?"

"He's a kind man. Harry'll treat you well."

"You've told me that before. But I want to maybe know a little of what I should be expecting, you know? So I can recognize him this time?"

"No one else will be there."

"Well still, I'd like to know a little bit."

"You'll see him soon enough."

"Why won't anyone say anything about him?"

There was a perpetual silence that pressed down like a heavy weight. No one spoke. Victoria knew now that it seemed she would have to find the answers on her own.

"Oh look! We're here!" her chauffer exclaimed in joy. He pulled up along the curb, parking motion for her to exit as he emerged from the car. Victoria diligently obeyed and watched as he pulled her things from the trunk; throwing her bag over her shoulder and taking the suitcase handle in firm grip.

"Good luck," was all the gentleman stated before stepping back into the car and a speeding away…Which was rather…ominous. Victoria couldn't help but see this castle-like house in a more menacing manner now. She gulped back the lump in her throat as she approached it- climbing the stairs.

The stairs or porch boards didn't creak beneath her lead-steps, nor did the door as she pulled it open. But they might as well have with the air. However when she opened the door, she was more reassured. Sunlight poured through clean windows onto a polished cherry-wood floor. In this grand foyer were lovely paintings which adorned the walls- all of which with the same scrawled signature on the bottom. She supposed they must be Heinreich's paintings- and it made her smile. Her pessimistic expectations from the cloudy farewell vanished. She even found a bouquet of roses upon a class table.

A gruff voice interrupted her thoughts, "They're from my garden. I got them for you…"

Victoria looked up to a wrought iron staircase and saw a shadow casting downwards. "You must be Heinreich," Victoria stated as to start conversation, "why don't you come down here? I'd like to meet you in person, this time."

"Are you sure?" Heinreich responded.

Victoria raised her brow, "Of course."

"Do you promise," Heinreich mused, "you won't run?"

Victoria chuckled, "Of course I won't! Why would I?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Heinreich sighed, "but alright…"

She heard the footsteps slowly trod down the stairs in heavy thunders. They grew closer, louder, and as did the shadow upon the wall. Victoria however kept a positive outlook. It was but a shadow and a set of old stairs, after all. And someone who had painted such wonderful icons of gorgeousness and grew such wonderful flowers couldn't be that terrible, right?

But then- he slowly crept into her line of vision. He was bulky, tall as well. Okay- not too bad; further in her sight- his hands had a small tuft of hair on them- still bearable. However when he came into her full sight…

Victoria's eyes widened- she could feel it welling up inside her. Heinreich wasn't what she expected at all. His hair was greasy- his face covered with it- but in there was a zit covered face. A broad face-one that was in comparison to her thought: completely hideous…

It smiled at her, "Hello, Victoria…"

Victoria couldn't choke it back- she screamed.

It came closer to her; it's handing extending out towards her.

She continued to scream, backing into the corner of the wall. Victoria dropped her things and her hands fleeted before her as to shield her from whatever things this monster planned.

Silence, Victoria ceased her cries.

Not even the sound of footsteps. Only a sigh resonated from the beast.

Victoria peered over her hand to see it standing before her, towering. His shadow alone engulfed her in darkness. Though the wretched sun caught his face as to accent his features in an alarming gold…

This monster's eyes however were miraculously…gentle. Victoria couldn't help but feel compassion as she caught gaze into fluorescent blue eyes as they dejectedly caught her gaze. A stunned look enveloped Heinreich before he looked away with sadness once more, his blocky hand moving to cover his face from his gaze. And as Heinreich did so Victoria lowered her own and made motion to stand up. (Though Heinreich still towered over her regardless.)

She couldn't help but find it a little cute when he shrunk back from her even though she was so much smaller!

Victoria decided it was high time to break the silence "I-I'm sorry… I just hadn't expected you to-"

Heinreich cut her off, "To be so repulsive…right? I know…I'm hideous."

"That's not what I was going to say," Victoria bemused. Gently she took his square hand with both of hers. Surprisingly- his palm was soft and warm rather than hard and cold. Heinreich easily subdued to her movement and removed the shield from between them.

"See? You just caught me a little off guard is all…" she cooed gently like a mother to a lost child.

Heinreich hesitated, but eventually went to meet her gaze- to which she gave a pleasant smile. He returned it- which actually brightened his face a little bit which in turn made him that much less frightening. "You seem very kind, Heinreich. I really liked the roses- they're very nice. And the calling-card you made was a wonderful welcome! The man who drove me here said you painted it. Are all of these paintings around here yours?"

Victoria found it sweet when he blushed at this little compliment; he began to mutter, "Y-you mean L-lumiere? He's right- yes, I pa-painted them-m. When you look like this you find your c-calendar stays clear…You find things to do. You're welcome for them. I wanted to make you feel welcome. Your father said you like roses so... I thought they might make you happy. You can do with them what you'd like- this house is yours now. You're free to do as you wish."

"That's very nice of you, Heinreich!" Victoria chirped, "I can see why, Lumiere- was it? - said you were a nice man."

"Thank you…Um…I wanted to tell you that-…you're much prettier…i-in person… Not that you weren't before! I mean… I see why you're father says you're b-beautiful..."

"Why thank you!" Victoria responded- embarrassed. Thusly itching her right leg gently with the foot of her left, a small tick she had that gave away such feelings as embarrassment.

"Well- how about I show you to your room then? I'll take your bags up, if you'd like," the tender beast offered as he already reached for her things.

Victoria picked up the roses she had dropped, "I'd like that, Heinreich."

"Is the suitcase and duffle-bag everything? Just reference…too see if you'll need money to maybe go shopping. I'm sorry- but all I have for you is a bookshelf, desk, and bed. Nothing too personalized…I wanted to wait and see what you liked."

"I hope you don't mind but- I took economy and used the extra money to send over some of my other things. I have the money left over in my suitcase- I thought you might want it back."

"That's alright- you keep it. Use it as you will."

"Really? You're way too kind, Heinreich!"

"I learned my lessons long ago, so I'll take that as a compliment. All I ask is that maybe, you wouldn't mind…joining me for dinner? I understand if I'd make you lose your appetite but-"

"I'd love to. Trust me- there are a lot of people who are uglier than you are. You're a sweet man- I can look past the way you look…It's like I'm looking at you from the inside."

Heinreich smiled- making him even, Victoria dared to think, slightly cute, "I'm happy to hear that. It means a lot to me. Oh- here's your room right here. It's first to the right with a conjoined bathroom. You're free to arrange everything the way you'd like and to make it all your own. I'll move the furniture if you'd like or paint, or anything you'd like for that matter."

Victoria opened the mahogany crystal-handled door and smiled back at Heinreich, "I couldn't ask you to do anything to it. You've already spent so much on my expense…It's perfect already!"

She stood on plush, faded purple carpet which squished pleasantly under her flats. The walls were a delightful sky blue color which faded into midnight as it reached the ceiling upon which stars were airbrushed strikingly. Against the north wall was a long wooden desk with flamboyant curves carved upon it. The East held a rather prominent kumiko bamboo bookshelf as well as a Victorian dressed beside it. The west a queen-sized canopy bed with rose cover. And south she stood amazed before again looking back to Heinreich.

"You…you did all of this?" Victoria questioned flabbergasted.

"I-I only painted it…I'll change it if you'd like! The desk was my mother's, the bookshelf was mine, and I bought the bed under your father's recommendation. We talked a little in the hospital...Things came up," Heinreich replied sheepishly- his thumbs twiddling against each other as he looked away as he became red in face.

Victoria was starting to become overwhelmed with all of these lavish things, "No! Please- don't change a thing! I love it Heinreich!" All previous discomfort had successfully been diminished. He wasn't looking for publicity- he was genuinely a sincere person! Heinreich certainly was a character she admitted but it wasn't his fault. She held no fear in this new home of hers. Victoria had already begun warming up to this palace in which she took new residence.

"I'm glad. So- is there something you want for dinner in particular?"

"I hate to sound ungrateful but I'm not too hungry. Just a little salad would nice. It's not you- I just ate before I got on the plane."

"It's quite alright. I find I believe you…You just get settled in and dinner should be ready in just about fifteen minutes. Any requests for your salad, Victoria?"

"No- I'm cool with anything really. I'll be down in fifteen then. Thanks, Heinreich."

"Not a problem at all…" And upon that note Heinreich disappeared from her view and ambled down the stairs. She pulled her suitcase inside the room and laid it upon the bed with her roses while as her duffle bag was to lay by the bookshelf. After all- her books were sitting on its insides. And this was actually going to be her first priority- the bookshelf. She opened it up and gingerly laid its contents upon the obscure shelves in whatever arrangement blended with the room and remained pleasing to the eye. With a shelf of books she already started to feel at home. But she also went through thoughts in her head- like how she felt so sorry for Heinreich. Poor Heinreich was kind of…grotesque. She felt terrible that one so kind should be cursed in such a manner! He was sort of like a character from books she read… Like that minor character everyone dismissed or Erik from _The Phantom of the Opera_. More misunderstood then anything else.

It was when she placed the final of her stack of comics on one of her shelves (she enjoyed all literature- this included the not so literary 'graphic books') when Victoria heard the temperate call for dinner. She ascended down, pleased with her having finished with her books before dinner-time. Victoria pinpointed where the voice had come from with expertise- finding herself in a wooded dining room with a lovely round table. Victoria saw a smiling Heinreich standing beside a chair with before it being a wonderful green salad which looked rather appetizing. Heinreich was so well-mannered as to pull the chair out for her. She sat gently in and scooted herself closer to the table while Heinreich took his own seat across from her. The two of them picked up the fine silver utensil- Heinreich looking a little clumsy with the smaller fork in his bigger hand.

"Is that sort of salad okay? Is there anything you want to drink?" he questioned her.

Victoria smiled, taking a bite to test that out, "I like it. And maybe some juice?"

"I have cider, if you like that."

"Yeah, sounds fine."

Heinreich but disappeared a moment before returning with two full crystal glasses, setting one before her.

"You're pretty classy Heinreich, for such a big and strong sort of guy."

"T-thanks. I was brought up to be."

"I'm a bit surprised is all. Guys like you aren't common."

"Yeah…a face like mine is a curse. But I suppose I help people feel that little bit better about themselves, as a monster."

"Heinreich, there are plenty of people who deserve that title more than you. Looks shouldn't matter so much- I think you're wonderful. And I didn't mean your looks- I just don't see a gentleman around these days that is genuine. Most guys would be made fun of for it."

"I've gotten used to it," a blushing Heinreich responded, "And that's easy for you to say- you're beautiful, Victoria!" He chuckled as he said these last few words, his face turning a bit redder- his shoulders rising as if to protect him as he looked at the food and away from her.

All of these kind things and words made Victoria wonder if it all was really just a chap's benevolence, or if he liked her or some sort. It was odd to fall for an almost complete stranger, but it wasn't a new concept. Though in hindsight- he was so kindly so far she was probably just thinking things. Considering the way he spoke of himself- he probably found a compliment of highest honor! While as trying to in the sense fulfill his supposed purpose of making others feel well for themselves. Victoria infinitely felt for the poor man…

But then Heinreich asked of her, "Victoria?"

"Yeah?"

"D-do you think…"

"Think what?"

"A girl like you…could-umm…"

"What?"

"Never mind…it's nothing…"

"No. Come on Heinreich- tell me!" Victoria felt as if they were already becoming good friends.

"It's nothing, really…"

"Just say it Heinreich. It's alright! If it is such a little thing, you shouldn't fret!"

"Well…do you think a girl like you- could ever…could ever…"

"Could ever what?"

"Could ever love a guy like me?"

Victoria froze in place as he asked this question of her. Maybe- this sudden burst was just on the account of his being so alone as usual- affection craved.

Promptly, firmly, yet sweetly Victoria mused to him, "Heinreich- we just met. I'm sure you'll find a great girl, hon."

His face scrunched a moment- making Victoria flinch a moment as if he were to howl in anger. But instead, he sighed and his face relaxed into melancholy. Quickly the salad was forked into his maw and he disappeared from her view- leaving Victoria to eat on her own.

She felt bad for hurting Heinreich's feelings- but this was just a bit hasty, wasn't it?

Though Victoria couldn't help but fidget in the silence. She actually missed the company of Heinreich's face. She would have to apologize to him and maybe talk with him a little and mend things. Victoria had to get closer to him- as a friend. Maybe they could go shopping together or such. She wasn't exactly sure what a guy like Heinreich would like to do…

Victoria didn't even notice until she stuck an empty fork in her mouth that she had finished her salad in this thoughtful quiet.

All she had left to do she supposed was to go upstairs and unload her clothes in her dresser and closet, shower, and get to bed…Tomorrow was Saturday- she had a day to be situated and maybe walk around with Heinreich. Make things up to him- she felt she needed to. Regardless of face he was a stunning human being!

She padded into the area where Heinreich had earlier disappeared to- which she guessed and hoped was the kitchen where she could dispose of her fork and bowl. She was correct- but Heinreich was sadly out of sight. There was a small sticky note however on the counter- obviously his.

_'__Just leave the dishes in the sink. I'll wash them later.-Heinreich'_

Victoria smiled. For a large hand, he had nice handwriting. She pictured in her mind that massive hand of his holding a small pencil writing this down. He was rather thoughtful- even after she had bruised him a little emotionally…Victoria followed the directions of the sticky-note and the dishes clattered gently into the metal sink. It was then however she heard music floating around. A gentle piano tinkering sweet melody and she could recognize the song being played.

Victoria followed the sound up the stair case and before an oak door left open only a crack. Victoria peered inside and saw a bestial form hunched over a piano. She watched whom she knew as Heinreich hit the keys meticulously even with the sausages that were his fingers. Victoria watched in rapture, pushing the door gently as to not make a sound as she gravitated to stand behind Heinreich.

He continued to play, not noticing her. Victoria stood in silence until he finished playing.

"You play beautifully," Victoria stated.

Heinreich turned around, startled and letting out a yelp. He saw Victoria was the one behind him, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't hear you come in…Thank you!"

"So, mind telling me what you were playing?" Victoria questioned, "Though I think I know…"

"Phil Collins," Heinreich responded, "_'You Can't Hurry Love'_."

"Do you like Phil Collins?" Victoria questioned.

He nodded, "Yeah. He's my favorite musician…"

"I can't blame you," Victoria responded, "I like him too. He's a really talented guy. You can appreciate him for his music- even if he is kind of old."

"Yeah, wish I was that lucky," Heinreich responded as he stared down at the piano keys.

"I think you're great. You're very unique Heinreich…And I don't mean your face."

He smiled happily, "Thanks…I heard you sing well from your father. Do you want to maybe….collab a bit? If you want…You don't have to-"

"I'd love to. It seems fun. I like music and singing is always nice on occasion."

"Okay. Any song in particular?"

"Well- you've heard of Journey?"

"Yeah?"

"You've heard _'Don't Stop Believing_'?"

"I can play that."

And so with that Heinreich began to finger the keys of the piano, Victoria opening her mouth to let sweet song flow from her lips to create one unified sound. It blended as if a match had been made in heaven that night, giving the two a connection once more. The which of the both of them had noticed and felt on a level. Victoria felt it as a friendship that had been written in the stars, Heinreich hoping in his heart for it to be something that could blossom into the affection of which he needed.

The light of day shimmered through the glass to bathe the room in gentle warmth. The song of birds greeted her slowly waking ears. Victoria opened her sleepy eyes and saw again her new bedroom; the smell of breakfast hit against her face gently. She traversed into the bathroom and ran her fingers through her matted hair before taking a brush through it. She made herself bearable, but Victoria didn't bother to change- thinking Heinreich wasn't one to care. She'd already begun making herself at home, it would seem!

Victoria slid into a pair of slippers, her green-plaid pajama pants bunching around her ankles. Victoria padded down the stairs in simply a white tee, following the sweet smells into the kitchen.

Victoria saw Heinreich pulling a tray from an oven and setting it on the stove with a placid clatter. He turned to face Victoria with a grin.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" he chirped gently like the birds that serenaded the morning light that kissed her skin in the cozy kitchen.

Victoria sniffed the air, "Mmmm….Heinreich- you made breakfast?"

"Yeah," he responded, "I hope you like it... I thought you'd like something like that…I wanted to make sure you ate well! I thought you might want to go out and around today. Besides, we have to get you registered at the local high school."

Victoria smiled, smelling the air around her with its intoxicating cinnamon and citrus fruit juice which tickled at her senses and covered her tongue in a phantom taste. She let out a sigh and the tiredness that had remained in her eyes gave way to a brighter shine as she approached Heinreich and the sight of breakfast.

"Mmmm…Heinreich- that looks delicious! Is it ready?" Victoria asked as if she were an impatient child.

Heinreich smiled at her, "Yes. It's just cooling is all. It's all yours, Victoria. I'll bring you're food to you in the dining room and be off then and let you eat in peace."

"Well," Victoria started, "I was maybe hoping…" she began to twirl her hair, "that maybe you'd eat with me this morning?"

Heinreich's eyes lit up at this suggestion like a moon after a dark eclipse. He turned his head to Victoria. In her mind, he might as well have ears and a wagging tail to match those puppy-dog eyes. "Really? B-but…why?"

"Why not? I want to get to know you just a little bit better…" Victoria responded, her finger losing circulation in the binds of her twisted lock.

Heinreich avoided eye contact, though instead of with sadness or embarrassment- for the smile he held was ever-present, "O-o-okay… Well if you wouldn't mind grabbing a pair of plates and glasses and we can talk as much as you'd like."

"Alright, let's start with- where are they?" Victoria had already begun to comply.

"Second cabinet to your right is the dishes and the glasses are to the right of that."

Victoria followed Heinreich's instructions diligently, "You're very classy for this modern day. Is this fine china?"

"Nah, just porcelain is all. The same stuff from Home Goods every old-cat lady and her sister owns…" To this statement, Victoria giggled.

Heinreich added to his previous statement, "And I'm just as lonely! Cat would probably run away."

They began the trek into the dining room they ate in the night before and continued their chat.

"I think you have some pretty nice taste, actually. I'm sort of into the whole Victorian and Renaissance oldies stuff myself. I'm probably just as conservative as you are, if not just a sort of plain-Jane."

"Conservative, maybe. But plain? My child, you're about as plain as the Queen of England!"

Victoria giggled, "Wow, really? I've always thought so."

"Are you kidding me? You're absolutely dazzling! Not to mention I've heard your smart, and modest, and-" Heinreich cut himself off, turning red. "You seem like the most amazing girl I've met. I admit I haven't met many as of late- but still…"

Victoria was so bold as to upon setting the wares down, to wrap her arms around Heinreich in a wayward hug, "That's the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me…Thank you! Maybe we did just meet, but it's like we've been friends for years- and just sort of lost contact..."

The sentiment was greatly appreciated by Heinreich who looked to Victoria softly and wrapped one of his arms around her to return the hug with a surprising gentle feeling, "Same…"

The feeling was a little awkward for Victoria- it was a bit too romantic feeling now. She wanted to avoid desperately hurting Heinreich's feelings again already- not after they were making a sort of breakthrough. She had to disengage! Heinreich however didn't want this to end. On the contrary- he wanted things to escalate. He wished it were like those cheesy romantic comedies or love songs right about now… Heinreich would look at her; Victoria would look back to him. Maybe he could kiss her forehead or her cheek? But he wouldn't want the poison of him to radiate her fair skin and melt her away…So he reluctantly took his arm from her and muttered, "Um…how about some breakfast then?"

Victoria was thankful for this motion, "Yeah. What are our eats?"

"I made some eggs over-easy and some cinnamon buns for you. I thought it would be a nice treat... I also have some orange juice. Do you like that sort of stuff?"

"That sounds good right about now. I like cinnamon buns- you've sure been treating me! I swear I'm staying at a bed and breakfast- I wonder sort of why you lavish me so much…"

"Because you deserve it- I want you to have a good life."

"I just hope some day I can pay you back for all of this."

_"All I ask is you give me a chance…"_ Heinreich thought, though he voiced- "No payment needed, like I said- I just want you to be happy."

Heinreich so wished she would kiss his cheek like some girls do for a friend when something sweet is said, but he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. Victoria just gave him a small and still slightly awkward hug before taking a seat in the same chair she did the night before. Heinreich took a plate and laid it before her, placing the plate of cinnamon buns before her and forking two eggs onto her plate as well. Heinreich disappeared into the kitchen again for a moment and returned with a glass pitcher filled with orange juice and pour it into a glass cup for Victoria. Heinreich did the same for himself (nixing the cinnamon buns) and took a seat across the table from her and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do first today?" Heinreich questioned before a mouth full of egg.

Victoria chewed a bit of a bun before responding, "I've always found getting the business part done first- so registration and maybe show me a little on the way. I'm just transferring though, right? Aren't there some forms and stuff? You know- custody and all of that?"

"Yes, you're right," Heinreich nodded, "your dad and I got most of that settled while he was out here. But we need to bring you in to get your student ID, and I thought you might want to personally get your information like your locker and such."

"How'd you do that so fast? Dad was only out here with you for like, a day or two- wasn't he?" Victoria puzzled.

"I know people," Heinreich smiled, "my family has a name for themselves out here…"

Victoria nodded, "I see. That's kind of cool. Your family owns some type of company, right? That's at least what Lumiere said." It was always the businessman with the money that were the influential ones.

"That's correct. My own father is also on the community board and I worked some stuff out and we pulled some strings…You're records clean- so it made things all the more faster," Heinreich seemed to slowly be inching from his shell. Victoria called this a success.

She kept up the conversation, "Cool. So you're going to show me around town, too?"

"Yes. You should know some of the basics, at least- right? The car has GPS though too, so you should be able to get around…Except maybe when I'm at work. I'll be off just after you go to school so- I could drop you off or you could take the bus. I think you'd like the bus better though… But I'll be home a bit after you…" Heinreich began to wonder to himself, "Maybe I should get you a car…easier to get around…"

Victoria interrupted before he decided he was going to go out and get her some brand new car in addition to everything now, "I'll get a used one- I'll get a job and buy myself a used car if it's all the same. I need to at least pull some of my own weight, right?"

"Are you sure? I-I mean…I want you to be comfortable-"

"I don't want to be responsible for you going bankrupt. You've done so much for me as it is… Let me do something!"

Heinreich nodded- a little shaken looking but not harmed, "I'm sorry- I must be smothering you… But- yeah. That's the gist of the situation. I'll show you what we have around a little and you're free to do as you please today."

Victoria nodded back, "It's alright. And it sounds fine. I'm not sure on what to do today honestly… I was thinking last night that maybe you and I should spend some time together though- you know?" Heinreich's ears perked at this and he smiled at this gesture. A chance.

"It sounds like a good idea! I mean…if you want. I hope I didn't make you feel like you had to or anything- that is to say I'd like to spend a little time with you…"

"I want to, Heinreich. You seem like a great friend- I want to 'catch up', you know?" Victoria smiled as she suggested towards the earlier comment about them being friends before.

"Okay. Did you maybe have something in mind?"

"Not a thing."

"I suppose maybe you could get a little shopping done? I mean for anything you'd like in your room, maybe some new clothes. A new place is a new start. And I think I'd be well to carry your bags for you."

"That sounds alright. But you don't have to carry everything. I guess I'll take the money left over from the flight."

"Then it's settled then," the two simultaneously finished their breakfast, "Would you like to maybe freshen up a little, and we can be on our way?"

Victoria looked at herself a moment- unkempt, while as Heinreich was already fully dressed and neatly combed. Victoria was a little embarrassed and looked off to the side, "Sounds good. Ugh…I look like a mess, don't I?"

"You're lovely. But I'll admit it might still be beneficial to dress for the occasion."

Victoria chuckled slightly and began her trek into the kitchen to drop off her dishware with Heinreich in toe.

"Last question until I bombard you in the car- where can I find towels then?"

"They're in a closet in your bathroom. Now you go on ahead and I'll take care of the dishes." Heinreich gave her a smile as he calmly took the dishes from Victoria's grip.

"Alright- later!" was the closer Victoria supplied before running up the stairs towards her new bedroom. She retrieved a set of clothes for the day and dove for the bathroom door. Victoria closed the door behind her upon entering and smiled as she quickly found the closet of towels. Victoria plucked one from the stack. It was plush: soft in her hands- it amazed her. Victoria buried her face in the supple fluff of it for a moment- absolutely luxurious. She turned the tap on and pulled the silver switch that made the water rain as a shower. Victoria shed her clothes and laid them neatly on the counter before stepping into running water, closing the curtain behind her. The water brushed her skin gently and awoke her further and would prepare her for the day.

Though Victoria didn't stay in the shower long- she simply cleansed herself and her hair before stepping out wrapped in the fluffy towel like a dress and wrung out her hair a little over the tub. She dried herself and slid into her new clothes. Today- she kept it simple, but still nice for first impressions. Victoria donned a pleated yellow button up shirt over a white tank, coupled with completely white pin-stripe pants. To avoid soaking through the shirt, Victoria placed the towel on her shoulders and began to dry her hair. Normally she let it dry on its own- but this was an urgent day. Victoria decided to style it a little today- and she didn't want to hold up Heinreich too long! She was positive he wouldn't mind, but it was still rude. Victoria dried it until her hair was reasonably presentable and pulled it into a neat bun. She strutted a little in the mirror as to check if she was okay- wanting to not embarrass someone like Heinreich. Victoria had never really cared for her own appearance: but she even understood the vitality in first impressions. Victoria slid on a pair of socks and fetched her pair of generic white tennis shoes and bounded down the stairs. Heinreich was already dressed at the bottom of the stairs in some pretty spiffy stuff himself. He donned a pair of dark-denim slacks and a simple black tee-shirt. (It was true that dark colors did flatter a person, Victoria saw that.) The collar was like a turtle-neck- only a bit bulkier as to go that extra mile. He looked rather…artistic- in a way. He even had on cover-up. Victoria didn't think a man would wear make-up… His hair was well kept as well.

As if reading her mind, Heinreich spoke, "I don't want to embarrass you… I'm not the best looking…I tend to scare people off. I'll drop you off at the mall as well if you want to go on your own. Mingle and such…" Heinreich shrugged, turning a little pink as he looked off to the side.

Victoria shook her head as she made her way down the rest of the stairs, sandwiching Heinreich's big hand between her two smaller ones. His hands were still warm as was the placid smile on his lips. "I want you with me, Heinreich. I need to get to know you as if you were a long lost friend! And you my friend need some self-esteem you know. I wonder what makes you like this…are the people in South Dakota really that cruel?" Victoria joked.

Heinreich looked down a moment, "Believe it or not, I fell from a high horse. It's hard to get back up…"

Victoria hugged his shoulders, "Well, we'll have to show off the new you." By the look in his eyes- Victoria knew he was genuine. She ruffled his hair a little bit playfully before standing up and approaching the door, "So, let's go?"

Heinreich pulled out a set of jingling keys, "As you wish."

The car ride was full of small-talk as they pulled up besides a large high-school building. The cars of students in detention or at a game as well as some faculty filled some of the spaces, but they got a pretty nice spot. Heinreich walked beside her briskly, but in the light with Victoria none-the-less. She could read the silent 'thank you…' on his lips upon entering the building and its devoid-ness of children mucking about.

"Follow me; we need to just get to the office…" Heinreich muttered as to not disturb the games going along in the gym.

Victoria nodded and trod close behind Heinreich like a lost child. The place was…so big. It was kind of odd- actually. The slight fear that came with being the new-kid enveloped her as she looked at all of the pristine things surrounding her. She was used to a smaller place in Kansas- but she was strong, she would get over it. It was just a little much to take in. It was probably nothing though- just too much new-ness in one day. Maybe it was even jet-lag?

Heinreich took her hand, making things a little uncomfortable- but yet more so familiar at the same time. Victoria could swear she must have known him in like a past life or something... "It's alright; everything's getting a bit intimidating, huh? You'll get used to it quickly…I'm sure a girl like you'll make a lot of friends here," Heinreich rubbed Victoria's hand gently with his thumb. Victoria admitted she was mixed- it was as if they were becoming some type of couple. However- it wasn't what Victoria wanted. Him and her…they just didn't quite match together. However Victoria didn't know whether or not to pull her hand away…

Luckily, Heinreich pulled his hand away anyway, opening an office door before her like a gentleman would. It was a relief. …Right? Victoria admitted it was a bit odd…she kind of liked the warm feeling on her hand. She shook it off however as homesickness or something and stepped into the door.

A sort of Sarah-plain-and-tall secretary looked up at Heinreich from behind the desk, her nose wrinkling like a pungent odor wafted in. (Maybe it was cafeteria food? But regardless of a sweet Irish Spring sort of scent upon him, Victoria knew it was probably Heinreich…) She avoided looking at him- diverting her attention to the computer monitor before her.

She spoke dryly, "Can I help you, Mr. Beast?"

"Yes," Heinreich formally nodded, "I'm accompanying the Miss Victoria Bell to get her ID picture and her things?"

The secretary's sour squint turned into a pleasant smile as Victoria floated into better sights, "Of course! Right this way, sweet heart!" she turned monotonic when gesturing back to Heinreich, "You wait here, sir."

The secretary began to lead Victoria away- though Victoria did look back at Heinreich who simply stood in his place and waved a little. Such a sweet heart…This woman didn't seem to treat him very kindly, however.

The woman stood Victoria in front of the same blended grey background as all schools seemed to do and stepped behind the camera herself.

"Feet together, stand up straight- good. Now smile!" she commanded Victoria. And Victoria listened, trying her best to look pleasant for the camera. She wanted to be acceptable- even if all school-photos had a way of turning out wrong…

The secretary migrated to a file cabinet and began to rifle through it expertly, "So, where are you from, sweet pea?"

"Kansas," Victoria gave as little of an answer was possible.

"Well," the lady piped, "I don't think you're in Kansas anymore!" She handed Victoria a folder, "Here we are- your schedule, a map, and locker information is inside here. Your ID will be processed and we'll have your Student Rep. bring it to you on Monday. Your representative will show you to all of your classes and tour you around with the need-to-know. You're free to go on your way."

Sarah-plain-and-tall pressed Victoria out the door and returned herself to behind the desk. However when re-entering the sort of lobby Heinreich awaited in- what Victoria heard didn't please her ears one bit.

"Awww dude I think you punched the baby!" a testosterone laden voice squawked.

Victoria waltzed in to see another boy laughing, "Poor Harry- did we kill the next monster? Or is that your lunch we heard in there?"

"Hey!" Victoria called, disarming the crowd of three boys. She saw through them poor Heinreich backed against the glass window-wall: his face red and his eyes looking marred compared to the way she left him… "Leave him alone!"

A blonde-haired and dark eyed lad pushed through- clad in a sports jersey over a built frame, "Come on guys- leave the poor guy alone. Can't you see he's the little lady's friend?" He approached Victoria and shook her hand, "Gavin Donis- and what brings a lovely lady like you to a place like this?"

"I'm new," Victoria responded simply, "Victoria Bell."

Gavin chuckled, "So you're the new girl? Well I'm happy to introduce myself as your rep.! Maybe you and I can go get coffee after-school Monday… I have a game to get back to today. We were just getting Jimmy to the nurse. Later Vicky!"

Victoria's nose cringed slightly at being called Vicky- but she let it slide as the boys all jogged off into the halls.

Victoria could swear Heinreich shook a little as she got close to him- his eyes still upon the ground.

"Are you okay, Heinreich? I heard them a little…what were those jerks doing to you?" Victoria cooed in question, laying her hand on his shoulder softly.

Heinreich looked up at her, one of his hands on his cheek, "I'm alright. It's nothing- really. I'm fine. I'm used to it!" He faked a smile.

But Victoria could tell, "Move your hand. I heard them say they punched you in the stomach…are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Victoria tried to move his hand away from his cheek- but Heinreich moved away himself.

"It was probably just an accident- no need to worry. I'm not hurt- really!"

"That's not what it sounded like. Maybe your stomach isn't hurt- but let me see your cheek."

"I'm okay."

"Just let me see, please? Don't try and hide it from me- you can't keep your hand over your face forever. You've got to drive, you know."

Reluctantly he moved his hand away from his cheek. Victoria had to take a quick intake as she saw the result of this small assault- he sported a decent bruise on his cheek.

"What happened Heinreich? Did they punch your cheek too?"

"Kids will be kids. It's nothing- the door just hit me."

"Oh…they hit you with the door on the way in or something didn't they? Come on- let's get in the car."

They walked side by side back the way they came, "I don't get why they're so mean too you- do they even know you?"

"They were freshman when I went here myself…People know me a bit in town."

"You don't deserve treatment like that!" Victoria responded. _"No wonder he has such a low self-esteem…They were so vicious to such a sweet guy!"_

They made their way back into the car with a short trip through the hallway. It was less intimidating the way out for Victoria- but she could only imagine it became so for Heinreich this time around. She just didn't get it… Heinreich opened the car door for her before getting in himself.

They began to drive away, presumably to the mall. Victoria looked at Heinreich a little nervously, "Do you maybe want to ice that? I don't know…it can't be pleasant…" _"How do you make a bruise get or feel better?" _Victoria wondered.

"I'll be alright- but thanks…Vicky."

Victoria chuckled, "I prefer Victoria, honestly. I'm going to guess you like Heinreich better, too?"

"Yeah. I do actually. And I agree- Victoria sounds much prettier…"

"Thanks. And Heinreich is a cool name- I mean, it sounds…foreign. Not a lot of Heinreichs..." Victoria mentally slapped herself for saying something stupid.

Heinreich chortled, "Thank you very much. Still feel like the mall? If you want- you can still go by yourself. I could meet you for lunch or something…"

"No- I want you with me every second. Maybe people know you here- but they need to know you better. And I'm not going to let something like earlier happen to you again, okay?"

"Thank you…" Heinreich blushed, "That's very kind."

There was something about him when he was like this that made him honestly look cute in his own way. Heinreich was like an innocent kid- so very easily embarrassed by little compliments and quite humble and appreciative. He was certainly a man amongst mice- even if he was as quiet as one himself. And gentle as a lamb too… If the fellow was any sort of beast- it was a sweet creature rather than a monster. It was sort of captivating… She wanted to kiss the bruise on his cheek like a mother did the wounds of her aching child… Though Victoria pushed this thought aside- it was ridiculous! Instead she watched the green trees roll along past her from the passenger's seat with idle chit-chat and 80's music humming along in the background. The buildings rushed past her- a smile of bliss gracing Victoria's features before they pulled to yet another stop some fifteen or so minutes later.

The mall was fairly sized as well- it would take time to get used to this stuff. Heinreich parked the car close to the front and let Victoria out as before. Heinreich smiled at her, "So, what is it you want to do with our time here today?"

"Maybe an outfit or two and some stuff to get for my new room seem like it. I'm alright on stuff for school- I shipped my stuff from before. That's pretty much it, really," Victoria responded.

"Sounds good," Heinreich nodded, "And do you want to eat out here or have something back home?"

"I guess whatever happens, happens. I'll let you know at lunch," Victoria answered. And so they walked towards the building to start the day…

It had been a fun day at the mall with Heinreich, Victoria had to say! She had to admit, there were a few funny looks here and there but things weren't as bad this time around. Or at least not that Victoria and Heinreich had noticed, anyway. In the end, things had been simple as it had been planned. The both of them waltzed through a few quant stores- buying Victoria an outfit or two. It had made the both of them laugh- Victoria trying on clothes and play-modeling them for Heinreich as to get his opinion on things. (Though Victoria didn't usually care about her appearance- she found herself wanting to look her best while staying with Heinreich.) Though Heinreich seemed to love anything Victoria had picked, as Victoria had too liked Heinreich's rather exquisite tastes!

But not only had it seemed Heinreich had good taste in clothes to Victoria- he also had a wonderful flavor for food! Though this would seem rather mocking considering his appearance- it was the truth. Heinreich had taken Victoria to a sweet little café on the edge of town for lunch- family owned, and seeming to not carry a lot of business. The atmosphere was relatively warm and homely with food that tasted fresh. Victoria felt rather upper-crust biting into a croissant sandwich with nearly not a soul in the whole vicinity. It was odd for her…but she resolved to try and enjoy herself every bit! Victoria even found she and Heinreich had a lot in common while speaking with him over lunch. Their views on the world seemed to cross often with each other- and Victoria was nearly surprise they weren't already finishing each others sentences!

Heinreich was such a sweet heart… Victoria couldn't help but let that thought cross her mind. She enjoyed his company like no other person before. Normally that would be awkward if not for the ease that came with Heinreich's deep blue eyes…There was just something that she saw a spark of inside of him- like he was more than what met the eyes…

They now sat in the car driving back home. Heinreich spared Victoria a few glances while driving, "Tomorrow's Sunday…do you like going to church on Sunday's or such? I'm non-denominational myself, but if there are specifics-"

Victoria smiled, "Same. I think we're all kind of right. Going to church sounds fine and I'm cool with wherever." Another thing they had in common.

"Okay," Heinreich carried on, "Do you prefer evenings or mornings?"

"Evenings- I don't really like the idea of church in the morning. It's so serene there- and everyone's tired in the morning! Ugh…"

"I hear you there. When I was in high-school I had to go in the morning and it wasn't church…"

"Seems more like naptime," Victoria finished.

Heinreich chuckled, "Exactly!"

It seemed to Victoria that the freaky twin-like link commenced. There was a moment of silence.

"So," Heinreich started a little awkwardly, "did you enjoy yourself today?"

Victoria nodded, "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Heinreich just gave her a bit of a look that read,_ "You know why." _And Victoria knew well enough what he was referencing.

"Being with someone like you made it even better- don't think it didn't!" Victoria jabbed him lightly on the arm with her elbow.

Heinreich chuckled, "Thanks."

"You know," Victoria started, "I'd venture to say you're probably the best friend I've ever had! I know Rome wasn't built in a day in all…"

"We just kind of…connect?" Heinreich tried to finish for her with a glimmer in his eye.

"I guess you could say that- yeah."

They pulled in back home, "Your castle awaits, my lady," Heinreich let Victoria out of the door with a dramatic bow which made her laugh with delight.

Heinreich bean to pull out the keys to the home, "Now, just thought I'd reiterate- you're free to do whatever you please while you're here. This house is yours now, Victoria. You can go to the music room, the living room, the garden, and basement: what so ever you please. I have a computer with internet and I have tivo. If there is anything you'd like tell me and it will be yours!" Heinreich opened the door in a sweeping motion.

Victoria crossed the threshold and welcomed the magical atmosphere again- glad to be back to the place she was now to call home.

Victoria decided today would be a day for exploration. "I'll just look around today," Victoria voiced.

Heinreich nodded in response, "If you need me- I'll be in my room. It's the door on the end of the hall upstairs- can't miss it." And with that he disappeared like a shadow in the night; Victoria was left on her own to look around the unfamiliar place.

The house was less like a house and more like a palace, it seemed. Victoria had started her self-guided tour from the front room and extended to every space within the abode. In the downstairs was a den- complete with a fireplace, an ornate rug before it, arm-chair, couch, paintings, and an expensive looking television. A sort of cabinet was what held the television up- and Victoria imagined DVD's of sorts resided inside. She would have to look through them later…Maybe she could find something interesting. Besides this room was nothing she hadn't really seen before on the ground level. There was the kitchen, dining room, with only an additional guest-bathroom. So Victoria decidedly meandered up the stairs. (This was due to Victoria seeing the basement as non-vital to explore. All basements ever really seemed to be for was storage or exercise equipment.)

Up the stairs was the more adventurous due to various rooms… Sure there was her room and bathroom- but there were rooms she hadn't seen before. She found a study. This study having had books lining the walls, a desk with a computer sitting upon it, and a rather comfortable looking chair perched before it as any study should. There was even a corner in the room with a window from which the perfect golden light poured to illuminate the space of a vintage loveseat. The perfect spot to curl up with a good novel, Victoria thought. Moving along- she got a better look at the music room. Admittedly the only instrument was the piano- but the room had a very sophisticated character with it. There were sheets of music sprawled about on the bench which seemed to serve as also a storage compartment for sheet music. Just behind the piano sat a window-seat with crimson cushions sitting before the grand window that boasted a Celtic-knot border. Exquisite. An art studio sat nestled next door to that: a door even conjoining the two. This room seemed to carry the most character as various canvases littered the room- whether blank or springing with life. Paint was globed on a tarp upon the floor that served as standing for the easel- palette sitting on its edge with brush in tow.

Victoria's fingers brushed against the canvas that sat upon it as she examined the painting. It was a theme that she had seen before- but Heinreich made a beautiful depiction of it.

It was the Lion and the Lamb. It seemed to take on a new life however as Victoria looked at it…Instead of the two just sitting near each other- Heinreich gave it life. The Lion had its mighty paw wrapped around the Lamb, and the Lamb nuzzled the Lion on its great muzzle- the Lion returning the warm affection. They lay like that together in a green meadow with swaying grass, rolling hills, and wild flowers dotting around. The paint was unfinished…but it was still just…captivating.

"Do you like it?" a voice interrupted Victoria's thought.

Victoria whipped her head around, sighing in relief when it was only Heinreich. "It's…beautiful…" Victoria muttered at a loss for words.

"As are you, Beauty," Heinreich gave a rather charming smile- Victoria recognized the reference.

Her cheeks turned a bit red at this comment and she itched one leg with the other as she did. Victoria couldn't help but look to the side a little, "Thank you."

"You can keep it when it's finished," Heinreich offered, "if you'd like."

"If that's fine with you-yeah."

"Did you want to paint?"

"Nah- I was just looking around. It's like a chateau…"

Heinreich chuckled, "Have you had a chance to see the garden?"

"Surprisingly- I haven't looked there yet."

"Come along then- I hope you like it." Thusly Heinreich began the lead down the stairs and towards the back of the abode.

Upon reaching the garden- Victoria lost her breath. She gasped for air that had been knocked from her chest by the aromatic flowers that blossomed in her presence.

"It's magical…" Victoria stammered as her eyes marveled the wondrous sight as if she were staring into the pearl gates of heaven itself…

Upon first stepping out the back door Victoria stood upon a stone amongst many- like a sort of porch. The stepping stones were beautifully crafted from blue-black limestone and meshed perfectly with the greenest grasses Victoria had ever laid her eyes upon… Victoria took a very careful step forward and looked to both of her sides- roses climbing up the walls in elegant tendrils as if trying to kiss the sky with their full red petals as soft as a dream by their looks. A small path even winded through the back yard as to go deeper into this mystical plain. The path was of the same stepping stones with bushes and flowers bursting forth to brush away the trace of whatever world Victoria had left behind as she traversed farther and farther into what presented itself the same way as her fondest imaginings had in her childhood. Every twist of green had Victoria further captivated as her fingertips welcomed every touch from the flora that outstretched towards her. Victoria only stopped her mindless trek when she arrived in a clearing like area in which a single blossoming tree rest with tamed wild flowers encircling the area. Victoria stood in this circle and twirled around to take every visible inch in… She swore she could hear the leisurely larking of children from everything around her as a soundless music floated through her head drowned only a little by the sound of her own laughter which began to ring around her. Victoria even noticed the sound of Heinreich's own chuckle twining with hers in pure bliss. Victoria felt her feet melt with the spot as if the grass kept her anchored down to the plain she stood on, making her turn to Heinreich a bit slow.

Heinreich stood behind her on the mouth of the path where lavender, sage, and white snapdragon guarded the way. And apparently Heinreich withstood the test- passing through with ease to stand close to Victoria with a brilliant smile, "You like it?"

Victoria's eyes went wide, "Like it? I love it…!" Victoria's voice was light and airy as if she were lost in the breeze.

"I'm glad," Heinreich chortled, "I keep it up myself…"

"It's magical…How did you do all of this…?"

"It was one of the things my mother and I did together sometimes. Only thing we had in common after…I decided to keep it up. I know it's probably a bit…weird but-"

"I think it's sweet. Can we maybe…eat out here?"

"Of course." Heinreich grinned and motioned for Victoria to follow him, "Come on then. We can set up and I'll start dinner. What would you like?"

***

Victoria sat curled up under the covers in her new bed with a book resting like a faithful pet in her lap. It surprised her though that her mind wandered more than it registered the pages… She thought mostly of the amazing weekend she had. Victoria believed she could well enough adjust to life out here! She questioned her intuition- for previously her stomach had butterflies fluttering about and unsettling her…She had even been scared of Heinreich! But what had she ever been worrying about? The only thing that was wrong now was the absence of her friends and family back home… (However Victoria didn't doubt she would see them again soon!) And Heinreich? What was there to be afraid of! He had done so much for her...He showed her around town today, and yesterday she remembered most the amazing dinner in the garden… The garden was probably one of her fondest memories- it was like something straight from her dreams…

Thinking of such- she must be dreaming now! For when Victoria took the time to look around and away from her book (noting that it was now completely blank) she really took in where she lay. She was again against cherry blossom tree under the light of a full moon and glistening stars. It was then Victoria saw him. She confirmed now she must be dreaming: for Victoria believed nothing like this would ever happen really…

His walk was filled with a brisk grace as he soundlessly moved along the stepping stones to where she sat. His hair was a sort of longer for a man's, and a black darker than the night- cut neatly as it brushed across his forehead and his neck. He seemed to glow with his soft and flawless skin under the moonlight that seemed to focus on his presence and illuminate every motion. Victoria could only describe him as prince like: looking strong yet built delicately. His clothes reinforced the idea: a navy tail-coat with silver trimmings, a white ruffled shirt, crisp slacks black in color, and dark shoes. What enthralled Victoria the most was the familiarity in his iridescent blue eyes…

Quite frankly: she was without words as a smooth voice called her name, "Hello, Victoria…" She could only raise a hand in greeting as she struggled to find her voice in the chasm of her throat.

"Would you mind if I sat with you?" he questioned.

"Y-yes…" Victoria choked the words, "How do you…know my name?"

"My dear- because we've met before!" he chuckled.

This was definitely a dream…She had never met someone like this! Though she only stuttered, "Oh."

He frowned, "You don't know who I am- do you? I don't remind you of someone?"

"You seem like…well…" Victoria started nervously, "some kind of prince!" She struggled to compare him to someone she'd met before…However Victoria failed to do so as she stared. Repeatedly though she was caught in his eyes- acknowledging that they did rest somewhere in her memory. They were kind, sincere, bright, and reflective. Well enough the most handsome azure eyes she had ever laid her own upon...

"Oh Victoria…you hurt me!" he fell to the ground, leaning against the tree as well. His head was tilted towards the night and his eyes were closed as if he was in a sort of chagrin masked in silence.

"I-I'm sorry! But…how? I'm sorry if I don't remember you: but you seem like a wonderful person…"

"If only that were so- then maybe you'd give me a chance…"

Victoria's quickly beating heart wanted to say 'yes'. However she knew this would be rather hasty… And so she had to give him the same answer she gave Heinreich. Hmm…Heinreich… "I would- but we should probably get to know each other better…"

He sighed, "I had a feeling you'd say that…" With that he stood and began to walk away.

"Wait- where are you going?"

"You have to get up for school, Victoria. And I have work. I'll see you soon!" and with that- the mystery prince was gone; Victoria's eyes shot open with the din of her alarm clock.

---

Now I've noticed that for some reason it won't show up when I update. Maybe it's because I don't add on in cahpters? Well, all I'd like to say is, if you'd like to see updates- I'll try and either enter in dates in the description- or check back weekly- I can almost guranteee an update.

This is an adaptation of the classic French faerie tale (with some slight Disney and original twists) _The Beauty and the Beast_ as told from a modern-day and more logical perspective. You think faerie tales can't come true? Well then- GET REAL! In this anthology, _Tales of 13_, I'm about to show you they can!

This particular story is, again, _The Beauty and the Beast_. And I will upload from here in bench-marks: as in different climactic points in the story or points I feel can stand on their own and be published here until I get the next bit done. However, I will also keep them together as a single chapter-unit. I hope you enjoy this adaptation- but I am open to criticism and widely accept grammatical corrections!

That's all I have to say for now!

-Sincerely, Finn D. Fish


End file.
